The Saga Evil
by kmy-litha16
Summary: Estas historias son originarias de Vocaloid, yo solo las hice historias en Fanfiction, Disfrutenlas
1. Daughter of Evil

**¡Hola! este es mi primer One-shot que hago, espero que les guste, es una historia basada en mi segundo gran vicio, ****Vocaloid****, así que yo no la inventé, disfrútenla**

* * *

"_jajajaja, ahora, ¡todos de rodillas!"_

Daughterof Evil

En un reino muy lejano, donde solo la existía la inhumanidad, reinaba una princesa de rubio y corto cabello de tan solo 14 años de edad, tenía un sirviente que era de rostro similar al suyo, Boomer, además tenía los muebles más finos y un caballo muy caro llamado Pulpi. A pesar de su corta edad, era una horrible tirana que conseguía todo lo que quería, cuando quería y el que estuviera en contra de ella, pagaría con pena de muerte

-¡por favor princesa!, ¡no asesine a mi esposo! ¡Se lo ruego!-le imploraba una aldeana de ese país, Bellota, quien después seria conocida como la Hija de la Venganza

Su esposo, Brick, se había cansado de que a todos sus amigos los asesinaran por causas injustas, así que se había revelado contra la princesa, pero esta lo mando a la guillotina sin ningún remordimiento, ese día, lo iban a ejecutar, y Bellota estaba implorando de que lo dejara vivir, pero la princesa Burbuja sin corazón alguno solo dijo: -

bien ¡ya llévensela!-ordenó y los guardias tomaron de los brazos a la pobre aldeana, pero esta llena de ira gritó

-¡te juro que me la pagaras!-y después se la llevaron fuera del castillo y a su esposo, sin caso alguno, lo asesinaron sin piedad

-princesa, yo creo que usted fue muy cruel-le dijo su fiel sirviente Boomer

-¡no digas tonterías Boomer! Aquí se hace lo que yo quiero, y si no obedecen, solo que se atengan a las consecuencias-dijo y se fue a su cuarto seguido por su sirviente quien daba un suspiro de cansancio.

"_malvada rosa_

_Entre flores finas_

_Con una viva coloración_

_Las patéticas hierbas a su alrededor_

_Se nutre de ellas y después se mueren"_

Al otro día, la princesa y su sirviente se fueron de paseo hacia el país vecino, el país de Verde, cuando estaban paseando pero con algunas personan huyendo, ya que la mandad de la princesa fue conocida por todo el reino, Burbuja vio y se enamoró al instante del príncipe de el país de azul, Butch, que en ese momento también estaba de paseo por aquel bello país. Burbuja iba a ir corriendo a hablar con el pero, se dio cuenta de que Butch se había quedado viendo a una chica que estaba a las afueras del castillo, Bombón. El príncipe fue hacia la bella chica de largos y hermosos cabellos verdes y se arrodillo ante ella y le dijo:

-hermoso ángel, me arrodillo ante usted para decirle que nunca en mi vida había visto chica mas bella y perfecta-le dice Butch mientras le besa la mano.

Burbuja veía esto con mucha rabia, pena y envidia

-gracias su majestad, me halagan sus cumplidos, yo también pienso que en ningún reino hay príncipe mas bello e inteligente que usted- dice y esto hace enrojecer al bello príncipe de azul.

Boomer tampoco estaba muy contento ya que, este a su vez, se había enamorado de la hermosa chica de verde

-me siento agraciado ante tales cumplidos por la mas bella de las mujeres de este mundo, por eso yo le quiero preguntar a usted ¿me concedería su bella mano en matrimonio?-con esto, la chica de verde se enrojeció y sonrió un poco.

Burbuja quedo atónita ante tal espectáculo, el hombre de sus sueños, se iba a casar con una simple chica de el verde país, al cual ahora odiaba con toda su alma y dejó caer su abanico amarillo junto a algunas lagrimas que se derramaban por las mejillas de la princesa de amarillo. Por su lado, Boomer, estaba con la cabeza agacha apretando fuertemente los puños, Burbuja vio como estaba su hermano y no lo soportó más, esa chica le había quitado a su querido príncipe de Azul y ahora además, a su querido hermano y sirviente Boomer

-amado príncipe, yo con gusto acepto ser su esposa, y, yo lo haré el hombre mas feliz de el mundo-con esto, el príncipe se puso de pié y beso amorosamente a la chica de verde

Burbuja no lo soportó más y fue corriendo hacia esta pareja, seguida por su sirviente que intentaba detenerla, tomó el brazo del príncipe y lo jalo hacia ella y le dijo

-bello príncipe, por favor no te cases con ella, yo te amo, y conmigo serias realmente feliz-dice mientras estalla en llanto.

Mientras que Boomer estaba frente a frente con la chica de verde

-hola, me llamo Bombón, eres muy lindo- y sonríe, la chica de verde se había enamorado de Boomer y este, atónito, no lo podía creer

-gracias, tu también eres muy linda-dice con todo el nerviosismo del mundo

El príncipe de azul abraza cariñosamente a Burbuja, mientras esta llora en su pecho y le dice

-querida y bella princesa, yo lo lamento mucho pero, yo me he enamorado de Bombón, lo siento-dijo y Burbuja se separó de el, estaba horriblemente celosa y furiosa

-bien, veremos cuanto duras-dice para ella y se va corriendo

-¡princesa! ¡Espéreme!-grita Boomer y se va tras ella

Butch, triste al tener que rechazar a alguien, solo tomó la mano de Bombón y se fueron hacia el castillo.

Cuando Burbuja y Boomer llegaron al castillo, esta se sentó en su trono y con toda la calma del mundo, mandó a llamar a su ministro y dijo:

-quiero que todas las personas de cabello verde desaparezcan-el ministro, como era una persona malvada, sonrío malvadamente y asintió, después llamó a Boomer y le dijo

-quiero que esa chica desaparezca de este mundo- Boomer no pudo creer lo que le estaba pidiendo su princesa, pero para hacerla feliz, este iba a seguir sus ordenes sin protesta alguna

Mucha gente murió en el país de verde, muchas casas, parques y negocios ardieron ante la orden de la tirana Burbuja, pero ni siquiera todo el sufrimiento de ese país, alcanzaron el corazón de la princesa de amarillo. Boomer llegó cubierto de sangre, y se notaba que había llorado, fue directamente hacia la cocina y preparó la merienda de la princesa y se la llevó

-¡ah! Es la hora de la merienda-dijo sonriendo

"_malvada rosa_

_Entre flores finas_

_En una maniaca coloración_

_Aunque sea verdaderamente bella_

_Esta cubierta por espinas_

_No la podrías tocar"_

Bellota se enteró del sufrimiento del país de Verde, y usó esto de escusa para llamar a la revolución. El príncipe ante la muerte de su amada, también se unió a la revolución y casi todos los aldeanos furiosos por las penas que la princesa les había hecho pasar, no dudaron ni un segundo en unirse, tomaron todas sus armas y fueron rumbo al castillo para la guerra contra los soldados que custodiaban el castillo, pero ellos nunca fueron enemigos. Finalmente los aldeanos rodearon en tribunal y todos los sirvientes huyeron asustados y la princesa siempre fina y encantadora, fue capturada al fin por la espadachína de armadura carmesí, mientras se veía como un sirviente escapaba llorando:

-Ash, tan brusca como un hombre- Bellota la miró extrañada, había algo en ella que no andaba bien, pero al final se la llevaron a prisión

"_malvada rosa_

_Entre flores finas_

_En una dolorosa coloración_

_El paraíso para ella_

_Colapsa frágil y fugazmente"_

En un reino muy lejano, donde solo la existía la inhumanidad, reinaba una princesa de rubio y corto cabello de tan solo 14 años de edad, la hora de la ejecución era a las tres de la tarde, la hora en que las campanas de la iglesia sonaban, a esa persona que todos llamaban princesa, se encontraba ahora solitaria en prisión

-yo sabia que esto iba a pasar y no la detuve-dijo en susurros mientras lloraba despacio

Finalmente la hora del final para la Princesa llegó, las campanas anunciaban el fin de Burbuja, subió hacia la guillotina sin mirar a nadie, mientras un sirviente de rostro similar miraba la escena ahogado en llanto, esta digo por última vez:

-¡ah!, pero si es la hora de la merienda- sonrío y

……………………….

"_malvada rosa_

_Se dispersa finalmente_

_En una viva coloración_

_Las personas hoy en día hablan de ella y dicen_

_Que ella fue la verdadera_

"_Hija de la Maldad"_

_Fin_

* * *

**Esta historia, y lo repito, no fue inventada por mí, es una historia original de Vocaloid, yo solo la traspase a las PPG y agregué algunas partes por que o si no, no iban a cuadrar la historia, si no entendieron la idea, vean el video en Youtube y ponen el titulo de la historia. Estos son los verdaderos personajes: **

**Meiko-Bellota **

**Kaito-Butch **

**Rin-Burbuja **

**Len-Boomer **

**Bombón-Miku **

**Gakupo (el esposo de Bellota)-Brick **

**También les recomiendo leer "Avión de papel" y "prisionero" también historias de Vocaloid, el autor de las historias (en fanfiction) es Sifb, pero están en Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. ¡Bye!**


	2. A Servant Of Evil

**Aquí esta la 2da parte de la saga vil, bueno en realidad son lo mismo pero contadas de distintos aspectos, y para no hacer tantos ****One****-****shot****, voy a poner toda la saga en un solo fic, creo que se llaman Ovas…bueno aquí esta, disfrútenlo ^^ (¡no aguanté la semana, no pude!)  
**

* * *

"_Mi querida princesa,_

_Siempre estaré aquí,_

_Tu sirviente fiel yo soy,_

_Hermanos de corazón._

_Vine al mundo para darte,_

_Total protección,_

_Mi vida por ti daré_

_El tirano seré yo…"_

A servant of Evil

Tú y yo nacimos juntos bajo el cielo azul, las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer, y nuestra familia fue lo que nos separó, el futuro de los dos, la codicia dividió. Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará. Toda nuestra vida siempre lamentaré, hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidara y verte feliz siempre desearé…

"-princesa, yo creo que usted fue muy cruel- dije yo algo preocupado

-¡no digas tonterías Boomer! Aquí se hace lo que yo quiero, y si no obedecen, solo que se atengan a las consecuencias-dijo y se fue a su cuarto seguida por mí, que en un suspiro de decepción caminaba preocupado"

"_Mi querida princesa,_

_Siempre estaré aquí,_

_Tu sirviente fiel y soy,_

_Hermanos de corazón._

_Vine al mundo para darte,_

_Total protección,_

_Mi vida por ti daré,_

_El tirano seré yo…"_

Cuando realicé un viaje al país de Verde con mi princesa, una hermosa niña capturó mi atención, era su sonrisa lo que a mi me hipnotizó, y a primera vista, ella me enamoró. Pero ella venía del brazo de otro chico, y yo lo conocía bien, era el Príncipe del país Azul, Butch. Volteé a ver a Burbuja, estaba clavada en Butch, cuando noté esto, ella estaba igual que yo, o peor. Yo seguía observando a la bella chica de verde tristemente ya que estaba con el hijo de… perdón, "el príncipe de Azul", bueno no tengo que ser tan cruel con el, después de todo, es uno de los príncipes mas amables y triunfadores que se conozca en la historia de estos países. Butch se arrodilla ante la bella chica

-hermoso ángel, me arrodillo ante usted para decirle que nunca en mi vida había visto chica mas bella y perfecta-le dice Butch mientras le besa la mano. Como lo odio en estos momentos, lo admito, estaba celoso, y mucho, si no fuera por que mi corazón no me da para tanto, hubiera corrido a matarlo con lo primero que encuentra a la mano

-gracias su majestad, me halagan sus cumplidos, yo también pienso que en ningún reino hay príncipe mas bello he inteligente que usted- dice y esto hace enrojecer al príncipe de azul.

Burbuja estaba roja de rabia, de hecho, creo que si yo hubiera dicho "mejor ya vámonos, princesa" ella no me haría caso y solo me mandaría un grito estruendoso

-me siento agraciado ante tales cumplidos por la mas bella de las mujeres de este mundo, por eso yo le quiero preguntar a usted ¿me concedería su bella mano en matrimonio?-con esto, mi amada chica de verde se enrojeció y sonrió un poco. Ya no daba para mas, además de atreverse a pedir la mano de mi amada de pelo verde, hacia sufrir horriblemente a mi hermana. ¡Yo voy a ir hasta halla para matarlo!

-amado príncipe, yo con gusto acepto ser su esposa, y, yo lo haré el hombre mas feliz de el mundo-con esto, el príncipe se puso de pié y beso amorosamente a la chica de verde

Esto… ¡esto ya es demasiado! ¡Yo voy a…pero no termino al ver que mi hermana estaba corriendo hacia Butch, y yo la sigo tratando de detenerla

-¡princesa! ¡Espere por favor!-gritaba yo pero no había caso, no me escuchaba en lo mas mínimo

-bello príncipe, por favor no te cases con ella, yo te amo, y conmigo serias realmente feliz-dice mientras estalla en llanto. Pobre de mi hermana, yo… no soporto verla así ¡voy a golpearlo y nada me detendrá!

-hola, me llamo Bombón, eres muy lindo- y sonríe…creo que hablé muy pronto, mi bella chica de verde se llamaba Bombón, es tan hermosa y perfecta…espera ¿me dijo que yo era lindo? ¿Acaso no se acababa de comprometer con Butch?

-gracias, tu también eres muy linda- creo que mi cara empezó a arder, de seguro estoy rojo, bueno, como no estarlo al estar ante la chica mas bella del mundo

Bombón y yo estábamos algo alejados de mi princesa y Butch, solo me alcanzó a decir que había aceptado a Butch como esposo por que no existía chica que rechazara un príncipe, o habrían malas consecuencias para ella, hablamos solo un poco, por que después vi a mi hermana corriendo mientras lloraba. Cuando estaba a punto de correr tras Burbuja, Bombón me tomó del brazo.

-despídete primero- me dijo y me dio un pequeño pero hermoso beso, definitivamente me dejo atontado, pero después reaccione y me fui corriendo. Cuando alcancé a mi lastimada hermana, me volteé y vi como Bombón se iba hacia el castillo con Butch.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro lujoso castillo, Burbuja llena de ira, se sentó en su trono real y mando a llamar al ministro, como odio a ese tipo, es el que siempre influye y envenena la mente de mi hermana con codicia y maldad.

-quiero que todas las personas de cabello verde desaparezcan-el ministro, como era una persona malvada, sonrío malvadamente y asintió, después me dijo que acercara, y mientras tomaba una bella flor verde en sus manos, me dijo.

-quiero que esa chica desaparezca de este mundo- Nunca creí que me pedirían lo mas doloroso del mundo, matar al amor de mi vida. Yo no sabia si decirle un rotundo "¡no!" o simplemente obedecer, pero el cariño a mi hermana es mas fuerte que todo…yo… haré lo que mi princesa quería, después de ordenarme lo mas doloroso para mi, ella dejó caer la rosa verde, al ver que se le habían caído los pétalos mientras se escondía tras su abanico llorando con rabia. Mi hermana esta sufriendo y yo además soy su sirviente, debo dejar atrás mis sentimientos y hacer a Burbuja feliz.

Escribí una carta dirigida hacia Bombón para que nos encontráramos en el bosque, que le tenía una sorpresa. Cada palabra escrita era un dolor inmenso en mí ser. Cuando terminé de escribir la horrible carta, se la entregué al mensajero más rápido del país, quien en cosa de minutos le entregaría la carta a Bombón. Mientras transcurría este tiempo, yo con mi capa negra, veía como todos los soldados del país se dirigían al inocente país de Verde, esto se salió de control y ya no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Fui hacia mi lugar de encuentro con Bombón, cada paso que daba, cada respiro, cada mirada, hacían que mas ganas tuviera de salir corriendo y desobedecer, y yo solo rogaba que Bombón no viniera a nuestro encuentro, que Butch se lo haya evitado…cualquier cosa. Mi suerte desapareció cuando hice el viaje hacia el país de Verde, por que pasó lo que no quería, Bombón llego con una linda sonrisa y su bello pelo tomado en dos largas coletas, junto a una capa como la mía pero de color granate.

-hola, ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?- me preguntó con su inocente sonrisa que me hacia suspirar y también me hacia mas difícil el trabajo

-yo…perdóname-dije derramando una lagrima

-pero, ¿por qu…-se detuvo en seco al ver como yo sacaba mi espada, lista y dispuesta para atravesarla, su cara de dulzura pasó a una de espanto y horror total.

-¡ah! ¡No lo hagas por favor buen hombre no me mates!-decía mientras caminaba hacia atrás lentamente, y se tropezó, quedando apoyada a un árbol, sus sollozos eras el veneno mas letal para el corazón

-yo… te amo, per-perdóname- ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso

-¿Boomer…?-

……………………….

Y fue lo último que hoy de ella, de su hermosa voz, yo maté a la persona más linda y tierna de este mundo solo para hacer feliz a mi hermana, su capa azabache estaba con un horrible color carmesí, y yo también, me fui corriendo con mis lagrimas hasta no dar a mas

Cuando volví al castillo, cubierto de ese horrible color rojo, me fui corriendo a la cocina, ya que era la hora de la merienda de mi princesa y a ella solo le gustaba que yo se la hiciera, no voy a defraudarla ahora. Llegué al patio donde ella estaba tirada, al verme, se levantó de un salto, al verme cubierto de sangre, su rostro se volvió blanco, yo solo sonreí y le dije

-jeje, parece que la asusté, perdóneme- le dije tratando de calmarla

-Len…yo no- yo sabia lo que iba a decir, y solo la interrumpí

-La merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor- dije mientras posaba mi mano sobre la de ella, ella me sonrió y me dijo

-Ah, ¡es hora de la merienda!- me sonrío inocentemente, al fin había algo de felicidad en mi triste y trágica vida

Pasaron unos días, y llegó al castillo la noticia

_"La princesa del país de Verde fue acecinada"_

Yo todavía recordaba ese terrible suceso, abrasé la foto de mi amada y solo empecé a llorar, después de todo…nadie me oiría. Escuché algo detrás de mi puerta, fui a ver y no había nadie, y solo volví a entrar

"_Mi querida princesa,_

_Siempre estaré aquí,_

_El destino de los dos,_

_Con la ira y corazón_

"_la merienda de hoy_

_Es un flan con mucho amor"_

_Tu sonrisa real volvió, _

_Mi vida por fin brilló…"_

Algún día este país justicia tomará, y el enfado de la gente no se evitará, si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá, no debes preocupar, la culpa mía será. Los aldeanos que formaron la revolución guiados por una espadachina de armadura carmesí, habían logrado vencer a todos los soldados que custodiaban el castillo, Burbuja y yo corrimos por los pasillos, ellos tarde o tempranos nos iban a encontrar, corrí hacia mi cuarto y saqué mi ropa y le dije a Burbuja

-apresúrate, mi ropa te va a quedar- dije yo mientras le sonreía para no preocupada

-pero…-la interrumpí

-date prisa para poder ponerme la tuya- mi princesa se quedó atónita ante mis palabras, no debería, por que yo nunca dejaría que le pasara nada. Muero antes yo mil veces antes que ella

-¡pe-pero, Boomer…- ella empezó a soltar algunas lagrimas, yo no quería que llorara, no por mi

-ve a cambiarte rápido mientras yo me pongo tu ropa-dije tranquilamente para que dejara de llorar, ella asintió temblando y se fue a cambiar. Cuando volvió, ella traía mi ropa de sirviente, mientras yo usaba su vestido, el plan era muy claro

-¡Boomer! ¡No!- gritaba cuando me vio con su vestido, pero yo solo la ignoraba para no sufrir más

-tienes que escapar, y no importa lo que hagas, no mires hacia atrás- dije dándole un beso en la frente

-¡Boomer!- lloraba amargamente, no puedo, no puedo verla sufrir así

-todo va a estar bien, tu y yo nos parecemos, nada me va a pasar, ya no llores-le dije mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba su rubio cabello

Se podía oír a los revolucionarios llegar hasta la habitación

-¡Corre! ¡Corre lo mas rápido que puedas!-le dije y ella salió corriendo derramando lagrimas

"_Mi querida princesa,_

_Tomaré tu lugar,_

_El destino decidió,_

_No debemos continuar,_

_Si tu fuste malvada,_

_Problemas no habrá_

_Tu sangre en mi estará_

_Y el tirano morirá…"_

-yo sabia que esto iba a pasar y no la detuve-dije en susurros mientras lloraba despacio, no quería que notaran quien soy, ya que el llanto de una chica y un chico no es igual

Hasta que llegó la hora…

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar, existió un reino de una mala humanidad, y en esa tierra solo podía gobernar, la querida y hermosa, alma de mi hermana.

"_Sin mirar a nadie de los presentes dije sonriendo tu frase…_

Aun que el mundo valla en contra de los dos, contigo a mi lado siempre caminare, no te olvides que siempre yo te cuidaré y verte sonreír siempre desearé…

_Ah, pero si es la hora de la merienda"_

……………………….

-¡NOO!-gritó desesperado y entre llantos un sirviente que veía mi muerte…un sirviente, de rostro similar

"_Mi querida princesa,_

_Siempre estaré aquí,_

_Tu sirviente fiel yo soy,_

_Hermanos de corazón._

_Vine al mundo para darte,_

_Total protección,_

_Mi vida por ti daré_

_El tirano seré yo…"_

* * *

"_si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer, pediría jugar contigo otra vez…"_

_Fin._

* * *

**Lamento la demora, pero me tomé una semana lejos del Internet para meterme en mis estudios… pero como ven no me resultó, espero que les halla gustado, ¡****Bye****! (lo repito hasta que me canse, esta historia NO la inventé yo, solo la modifiqué un poco y le puse de personajes a las PPG y a los RRB, entre otros)**


	3. Daughter of Vengeance

**Esta es la 3ra parte de la saga vil, vista por Meiko, Bellota o ****Buttercup**** como quieran decirle, disfrútenlo**

* * *

"_Pagarás por esto…"_

Daughter of the Vengeance

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algúnlugar, existía el reino de la inhumanidad, en este lugar habitaba, la dulce mujer de cabellera roja. Tenía un esposo que era soldado, vivían tranquilamente en ese país pero aunque estaba contenta de vivir ahí ya no soportaba ver a sus amigos lastimados.

-Brick, quiero ir a ver a la princesa- dijo Bellota a su esposo

-pero, ¿estas segura? Podría ser peligroso ir a ver a esa tirana-le dijo algo preocupado

-no te preocupes, estoy segura de que ella me escuchará-le dijo con una linda sonrisa

-esta bien, yo te voy a acompañar, también tengo asuntos pendientes con ella-dijo y los dos caminaron rumbo al castillo amarillo

Cuando llegaron, fueron llevados hacia la sala del trono por un par de soldados hasta la princesa.

-princesa, queremos pedirle que por favor deje de lastimar sin sentido a la gente de este país-dice el soldado sin ningún temor

-y tu… ¿Quién te crees para pedirme eso?-dijo con una sonrisa detrás de su abanico junto con su sirviente, Boomer

-yo soy uno de sus humildes soldados, princesa, ¡por eso junto con mi esposa vengo a pedirle que detenga esto!-dijo Brick gritándole, junto con su asustada esposa

La princesa sonrió mientras su humilde sirviente se preocupaba por la decisión de Burbuja.

-jeje je, ¡ya! ¡A la guillotina!- dijo apuntándolo con su abanico, mientras unos soldados se lo llevaban hacia su muerte

-¿¡que! ¡No!, ¡suéltenme, esto es una injusticia malvada princesa! ¡Suéltenme!-gritaba Brick mientras trataba de soltarse, pero no fue suficiente y se lo llevaron

-¡Brick! ¡No!-gritó Bellota mientras trataba de ayudarlo, pero era demasiado tarde, los soldados ya se lo habían llevado y lo último que escuchó del humilde soldado fue -

¡Bellota! ¡Escapa de aquí y nunca vuelvas! ¿¡Me escuchas! ¡Vete!- y después se perdió tras la gran puerta

-¡por favor princesa!, ¡no asesine a mi esposo! ¡Se lo ruego!-le imploraba la aldeana de cabellera carmesí

-bien ¡ya llévensela!-ordenó y los guardias tomaron de los brazos a la pobre aldeana, pero esta llena de ira gritó

-¡te juro que me la pagaras!-y después se la llevaron fuera del castillo y a su esposo, sin caso alguno, lo asesinaron sin piedad

Una vez fuera del castillo, en la ejecución de su esposo, llena de rabia y odio se dijo a si misma.

-pagarás por esto-mientras miraba al suelo

"_malvada rosa_

_Hay odio en ti_

_Decides tomar esa espada_

_Y vengarte ahora,_

_¿Por qué crees que todo el mundo te llama_

_La hija de la Venganza?"_

La corrompida mujer escuchó por allí que la princesa de amarillo se había enamorado del príncipe de azul, Butch. Pero después la princesa Burbuja perdió la razón por no tener al amor de su vida, quien había escogido a una chica de largo y hermoso pelo verde, Bombón. Mandó a todos sus soldados a destruir el país de verde.

"_quiero que todas las personas de cabello verde desaparezcan"._

La gente estalló muy enojada, Bellota vio su oportunidad para vengarse.

-¡todos los que ya están aburridos de la tiranía de la princesa! ¡Que vengan conmigo a la Revolución!-muchos escucharon a la mujer de cabello carmesí y fueron saliendo de sus casas con palos, espadas, trincheras, y mas.

-¡estamos contigo!-gritó uno

-¡vamos a vengarnos!-gritó otro

-¡vasta de tanto sufrimiento!-Todos estaban uniéndose a la Revolución, meno algunas mujeres y niños por supuesto.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Bellota mandó la muralla a quemar, la mujer que vestía una armadura carmesí sonrío satisfactoriamente, levantó su espada y dijo

-¡vamos, síganme!- y todos la siguieron hacia adentro castillo para la Revolución

"_malvada rosa,_

_Hay odio en ti_

_Pero, ¿Como una mujer puede_

_Empuñar esa espada_

_Y tomar así su venganza_

_Sin importar que mas personas mueran?"_

La lucha terminó rápido, los soldados no era un obstáculo para ella, mató a todos los que se ponían en frente, todo por aquella venganza, cuando llegó a la sala del trono, se sorprendió mucho al ver que el príncipe de azul, a punto de matar a la princesa para vengar la muerte de su amada. Bellota detuvo a Butch, miró a la princesa y dijo sorprendida.

-¿tu?-mientras la princesa la miraba con serenidad

"_Malvada rosa_

_¿Por qué te detienes?_

_¿Es que ya no te quieres vengar?_

_Deberías asesinar a la princesa_

_Pero al final solo la llevaste a la justicia"_

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar, existía el reino de la inhumanidad, y ese lugar fue salvado por, la mujer de armadura carmesí.

La ejecución sería a las 3 de la tarde, la hora en que las campanas sonaban, pues a esa hora es el final de la bruja, la mujer estaría en primera fila.

Finalmente la hora indicada llegó, el sirviente de la princesa estaba triste, Bellota levanto la cabeza y dijo en voz baja

_-te dije que lo pagarías_-

...…

"_malvada rosa,_

_Por fin se cumplió,_

_Aquella venganza que querías,_

_Y ahora que as acabado con ella_

_Todos te conocen como _

_La Hija de la Venganza**"**_

* * *

**Espero que esta historia les halla gustado, ¡Bye! **

**PD: esta historia no la hice yo, es originaria de Vocaloid, y esto lo voy a escribir hasta que termine la saga**


	4. Prince Of Blue

**Esta es la 4ta parte de la saga interpretada por Kaito/Butch "Prince of Blue", disfrútenlo**

* * *

"_anda, ven aquí…"_

Prince of Blue

Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar, existía un reino azul al otro lado del mar, y en ese país reinaba un bello príncipe de 18 años de edad. Todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de este príncipe de azul. Tenía un gran palacio con todo lo que querría, miles de sirvientes, joyas, dinero, y lo más importante; una riqueza del país incomparable, ningún otro país jamás consiguió.

-preparen todo, voy a visitar el país de verde- dijo Butch mientras unos 50 sirvientes se movían atareados de un lado para otro.

A los pocos minutos, el príncipe estaba en camino al bello País de Verde al otro lado del mar. Cuando llegó hizo una gran conmoción entre todas las chicas de ese país

-miren pero que bello- decían unas

-es el príncipe de azul, el hombre más bello del mundo- decían otras admirando la belleza de este

-canta tan hermoso, su voz es irresistible- y así, muchos comentarios hacia el Príncipe de Azul

Butch notó esto y muy contento dijo.

-anden, vengan aquí- y todas las chicas iban hacia el mientras Butch las recibía con una bella sonrisa y con un bello canto

"_Una flor azul,_

_Con sano corazón,_

_Que por todos era admirado,_

_Muchas chicas se cautivaron de su canción,_

_Pero muy pronto una chica llegará a su corazón"_

Cuando Butch estaba visitando todo el país, topó con un bello castillo verde, su color y belleza le llamó mucho la atención, mientras lo observaba detenidamente, vio a una bella chica de largo y hermoso cabello verde, con una sonrisa hipnotizadora , haciendo que el Príncipe de Azul se enamorara perdidamente de ella. Fue directamente hacia ella y se arrodilló a sus pies

-hermoso ángel, me arrodillo ante usted para decirle que nunca en mi vida había visto chica mas bella y perfecta-le dice Butch mientras le besa la mano a Bombón

El príncipe vio la expresión de la chica y ya daba por hecho de que ella lo rechazaría y se puso triste

-gracias su majestad, me halagan sus cumplidos, yo también pienso que en ningún reino hay príncipe mas bello e inteligente que usted- dice y esto hace enrojecer al bello príncipe de azul.

Su voz era tan hermosa como su sonrisa, y el príncipe no dudó ni un segundo más

-me siento agraciado ante tales cumplidos por la mas bella de las mujeres de este mundo, por eso yo le quiero preguntar a usted ¿me concedería su bella mano en matrimonio?-con esto, la chica de verde se enrojeció y sonrió un poco.

El rostro de Butch tomó un rojo intenso, pero sus cabellos lo cubrían

-amado príncipe, yo con gusto acepto ser su esposa, y, yo lo haré el hombre mas feliz de el mundo-con esto, el príncipe se puso de pié y beso amorosamente a la chica de verde

En ese momento, Butch vio como una chica de amarillo venia hacia ellos desesperadamente, seguido por un chico de cabellos amarillos, similar a la chica. Burbuja jaló a Butch separándolo de Bombón.

-bello príncipe, por favor no te cases con ella, yo te amo, y conmigo serias realmente feliz-dice mientras estalla en llanto.

Butch tenía 18, y ella 14, por lo cual el príncipe sentía una gran compasión por la bella princesa de amarillo. El rostro de Burbuja era el de un ángel, pero detrás de ese hermoso rostro se escondía una tirana, una rosa amarilla con espinas.

El príncipe de azul abraza cariñosamente a Burbuja, mientras esta llora en su pecho, era como ver a hermano mayor, con hermana menor.

-querida y bella princesa, yo lo lamento mucho pero, yo me he enamorado de Bombón, lo siento-dijo y Burbuja se separó de el

El rostro del ángel, mostró su verdadera faceta de rosa amarilla malvada. Burbuja se fuñe corriendo furiosa entre lágrimas, ella había dicho algo pero Butch no alcanzó a oírla. El príncipe observó como el chico de cabello amarillo iba detrás de la rosa amarilla, sin que el se diera cuenta, Bombón volvió a su lado. El pobre príncipe siempre pensó que la chica de verde le fue fiel, nunca se enteró del secreto de Bombón. Butch tomó la mano de la chica de verde y entraron al castillo. En ese momento, un sirviente del castillo le entregó una carta que la Rosa Amarilla le había escrito antes de partir, el la leyó sorprendido

-¿Cómo? ¡Esta relación es imposible!- dijo mientras leía la carta

"_Una flor azul,_

_Descubre la verdad,_

_No sabía que lo amaba_

_Una Rosa Amarilla que por su gran maldad,_

_Iba a causar mucho terror y tempestad"_

Cuando Butch regresó a su país, estuvo todo muy tranquilo por un tiempo, pero de pronto llega un sirviente avisándole que la Rosa Amarilla iba a atacar el país de Verde, donde vivía su hermosa chica.

-¡rápido! ¡Tenemos que ir al País de Verde!-corrió hacia su barco y llegó al poco tiempo.

Cuando llegó muy desesperado, se dio cuenta de que su amada estaba tranquilamente sentada en el jardín con una carta en la mano, sonriendo mientras la leía. Butch se relajó un poco al ver que ella estaba bien

-Bombón, ¡estaba muy preocupado!...- este se confundió un poco al ver que la chica no le respondía, mientras seguía sonriendo. A los minutos Bombón le hablo

-Aguarda aquí, que en el bosque me tienen una gran sorpresa- le dijo mientras se iba corriendo hacia el bosque, el príncipe no la pudo detener.

-¡No vallas! ¡Es una trampa!- gritó Butch pero Bombón lo ignoró

"_Una flor azul,_

_Sus pétalos perdió,_

_Su amada rosa_

_Fue hacia su muerte,_

_Y el príncipe con todas sus fuerzas le advirtió_

_Sin embargo ella ni siquiera lo miró_

Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar, existía un reino al otro lado del mar, una inocente chica de verde falleció, por la culpa de su amado príncipe de azul, la joven chica se adentro en el bosque y del reino de la traidora humanidad, estaba preparándose para atacar, un joven de rubio cabello. Butch corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a su amada, cuando estaba llegando al bosque, alcanzó a divisar a Bombón en el suelo mientras un chico la iba a atravesar con una gran espada, pero en ese momento las tropas amarillas venían hacia el, y el pobre príncipe se tuvo que esconder, al alzar su vista algo horrible vio. A su princesa iban a atravesar…

-¡Oh! ¡No puede ser!-

…

"_Una flor azul,_

_La tragedia llegó,_

_Rosa Amarilla _

_Pagó con muerte_

_Su hermosa chica podrá descansar,_

_El su venganza logró completar"_

* * *

**Se supone que esta parte de la saga la iba a subir ayer, pero tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza así que no me pude meter en el PC. Espero que les haya gustado**

**¡Bye!**

**PD: esta historia no la hice yo, es originaria de Vocaloid, y esto lo voy a escribir hasta que termine la saga**


	5. Daughter of White

**¡Hola! aquí otra parte de la saga que encontré por ahí, disfrútenla (aquí LAMENTABLEMENTE voy a tener que usar a Bell en representación de Haku… como la odio)**

"_lo siento, Sobreviví…"_

…es lo único que podía decir en mi vida sin sentido…

* * *

**Daughter**** of White**

Sola, triste, diferente…

-_mira que fea es…-_ decían unos

-_es muy rara, ¿de verdad nació aquí?..._- decían otros

-_es una vergüenza para este país de verde…_- todo el mundo me menospreciaba por mi pelo blanco

Yo era la única con este horrible cabello en mí, todos en este país tenían un hermoso cabello verde, por eso era rechazada e insultada, mirada en menos y hasta odiada, muchas veces tuve que huir de la gente que me quería lastimar por ser diferente

-¡vete de aquí adefesio!- me gritaban…

-¡no te queremos aquí rara!- mientras yo huía desesperadamente…

-¡a la próxima que te encuentre por aquí te matare!- y entre lagrimas corría hacia el bosque

Llegue al centro del bosque y me dirigí hacia el viejo árbol. Siempre e vivido sola, es muy triste, no tengo ningún amigo al ser diferente, algunos dirían especial, pero aquí todos me toman por error de la vida.

-_siempre sola aquí, solo con este viejo árbol de compañía_- me decía a mi misma

-_me gustaría…no importa quien sea…tener un amigo_- dije mientras me arrodillaba ante ese árbol

Me quede dormida en el bosque, después de todo, de nada serviría volver a mi casa. Me desperté al oír un ruido entre los arbustos y me asusté pensando que era algún aldeano que quería acabar conmigo. Me escondí detrás del árbol con mucho miedo, después de un rato escuché una voz femenina, me acerqué con cuidado, ya que el ser mujer no la hacia una santa que no me quería matar.

-ho-¿hola?- dije con miedo

Entonces me di cuenta de que era Bombón, la chica mas querida en la aldea. Bombón tenía un hermoso cabello verde, largo y brillante, el más hermoso del país y todos en la aldea la adoraban por su sonrisa y su dulce voz. Ella me miró con los ojos entre cerrados y después los cerró.

-¡hay no! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!- entonces la tomé en brazos y la llevé hasta el pueblo. Cuando llegue todos me veían molestos, estaban a punto de ir a hacerme daño, pero no lo hicieron al ver que tenia a Bombón inconciente, yo supongo que ellos pensaron que yo le hice daño, así que solo me eché a correr con ella hasta mi casa, ya que no alcanzaría a llevarla a ningún lugar donde la atendieran. Escuché como se rompían botellas, platos, entre otros detrás de mi puerta y yo sin prestar mucha atención, recosté a Bombón en mi cama, y ella despertó

-¿Dónde estoy?-me preguntó confundida

-estas mi casa, te encontré inconciente en el bosque y pensé que estabas herida, así que te traje hasta acá para ayudarte, ah, yo soy Bell-dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-muchas gracias, yo soy Bombón-me dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-¿y tu estas bien? Escuché algunas cosas rompiéndose allá afuera-me dijo preocupada

-si estoy bien…en este pueblo siempre me desprecian por mi color de pelo…todos…me odian…- le dije a punto de ponerme a llorar

-yo no te odio- me dijo sonriéndome amablemente

-¿Por qué eres tan agradable conmigo? ¿Estas teniendo lastima de mi? ¿O soy inferior a ti?...-le dije algo desconfiada con ella, ella me abrazó y me susurró…

-_tu eres la persona mas asombrosa del lugar_-mis lagrimas caían desesperadamente…

"_Hasta si el mundo entero_

_Me mira con desprecio y se ríe de mí,_

_Si alguien esta a mi lado,_

_Eso me haría tan feliz…"_

Juntas huimos de la aldea hacia la gran ciudad. Todo era muy diferente, pero como estábamos juntas, todo estaba bien

-Bien chicas, empiezan a trabajar ahora mismo- nos dijo una señora de ojos morados y cabello castaño oscuro, que parecía ser la encargada de cuidar el lugar

-gracias señorita Bella- le dijimos

Decidimos trabajar como estilo de vida, nos contrataron de sirvientas en el gran palacio verde, entonces, todo estaba de maravilla, hasta la llegada del joven de cabello azul al castillo donde vivíamos…las cosas se empezaron a complicar desde su llegada. Fue por que Bombón y Butch se conocieron que todo se echó a perder.

En un día feliz como los demás, yo desperté temprano para empezar mis deberes diarios, fui a ver a Bombón pero ella no estaba en su cuarto

-_de seguro ya esta en el patio…_- ella siempre empezaba sus deberes antes que yo, y le encantaba realizar tareas en el antejardín del castillo

-Bell, ¿has visto a Bombón? Necesitamos que las dos vallan a arreglar las habitaciones- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la encargada del lugar

-no mi señora, pero yo se donde está, la iré a buscar para empezar-le dije mientras ella asentía con la cabeza y se marchaba

Llegue al patio y la vi ahí, sentada en la fuente, soñando como siempre

-¡Bombón!, ¡nos llaman en…!- me detuve en seco al ver como un chico de pelo azul de 18 años aproximadamente se le acercaba a mi amiga, yo asustaba iba a ir a ayudarla, pero después me fijé de que era nada mas y nada menos que el príncipe del reino Azul, Butch. Avancé un poco más y me escondí detrás de los arbustos del gran antejardín, ahí pude escuchar todo lo que decían

-hermoso ángel, me arrodillo ante usted para decirle que nunca en mi vida había visto chica mas bella y perfecta-le dice Butch mientras le besa la mano a Bombón.

Esto no puede ser bueno, yo escuche rumores de que este príncipe era codiciado por todas las chicas de los dos reinos, por eso yo tenia miedo, miedo de que las otras chicas se desquiten con su amiga de pura envidia, o que tal vez el príncipe solo esté jugando con Bombón.

-gracias su majestad, me halagan sus cumplidos, yo también pienso que en ningún reino hay príncipe mas bello e inteligente que usted- dice y esto hace enrojecer al príncipe de azul.

-me siento agraciado ante tales cumplidos por la mas bella de las mujeres de este mundo, por eso yo le quiero preguntar a usted ¿me concedería su bella mano en matrimonio?-con esto, mi amiga se enrojeció y sonrió un poco.

Esto no podía ser verdad, de todas las chicas ricas y poderosas de los tres reinos se fijo en mi humilde amiga… que felicidad por ella, al fin tendrá la vida que alguien tan buena como ella se merece

-amado príncipe, yo con gusto acepto ser su esposa, y, yo lo haré el hombre mas feliz de el mundo-con esto, el príncipe se puso de pié y beso amorosamente a Bombón

No quise ir hasta ellos para no interrumpirlos, y cuando estuve a punto de retirarme muy feliz, me llevo una gran sorpresa

-bello príncipe, por favor no te cases con ella, yo te amo, y conmigo serias realmente feliz-dice mientras estalla en llanto.

Como es posible, ¿Qué hace la princesa Burbuja aquí?, mas le vale que no se meta en medio de la relación de Bombón o sino yo misma la mato, no me importa que me manden a degollar.

El príncipe de azul abraza cariñosamente a la princesa Burbuja, mientras esta llora en su pecho, era como ver a hermano mayor, con hermana menor.

-querida y bella princesa, yo lo lamento mucho pero, yo me he enamorado de Bombón, lo siento-dijo y Burbuja se separó de el

Por que siento que esto va a traer malas consecuencias…

Burbuja se fue corriendo furiosa entre lágrimas, ella había dicho algo pero Butch no alcanzó a oírla. Pero yo so

-_bien, veremos cuanto duras-_dice para ella y se va corriendo

Pude ver como el sirviente de ojos celestes y cabellera rubia, similar a la princesa, se despedía de Bombón…como… ¿la besó?...

-_Bombón…en que te has metido, has provocado la furia de la Rosa Amarilla, sus espinas se enterraran en ti hasta hacerte morir_- la guerra iba a empezar...y muchas vidas se iban a perder…

Fue ordenado por esa princesa, le declaró la guerra a mi país

"_Asesinen a todos los de cabello verde…en especial… a la chica del castillo…"_

"_Todos, todos se han ido_

_Excepto yo, la única de pelo blanco_

_Yo tenía que haber sido la única que muriera, no ella_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?"_

-Lo siento, sobreviví- es lo único que podía decir en mi vida sin sentido

Empecé una nueva vida en una iglesia cercana al puerto, escuché un rumor que me trajo el viento, la princesa Amarilla había muerto en la revolución.

Es allí donde la conocí, cerca de la iglesia. Todo empezó cuando la ayudé después de que ella se cayera. De algún modo éramos felices juntas. Pero hay tanta diferencia entre ella y yo…

Una noche, mientras no había nadie cerca, la pude oír…Ah, ¿Cómo puede ser? Ella sin duda tenía que ser…

"**La Hija Del Mal"**

En ese momento, todos, todos los recuerdos del pasado, todo el sufrimiento por culpa de ella, volvieron a mi mente.

Una noche, mientras ella permanecía sentada en la orilla del mar, del pequeño puerto de este pueblo, me acerqué a ella por detrás, sacando un cuchillo de mi bolsillo y hacia la espalda de la princesa…lo levanté…

**...****Daughter****-of-White****...**

Bombón, a ti quien te debo una disculpa, pues tu muerte no pude vengar, ya que al ver a Burbuja en la playa, me recordó mucho a mi antiguo yo, una persona muy solitaria, sin el cariño de nadie, eso debe ser muy triste.

-muy bien, esto esta muy bueno- le dije a Burbuja contenta

-gra-gracias, al fin me sale bien-me responde algo apenada

Esa chica que no sabia hacer nada, mejoro un poco en su cocina, todo lo que cocinaba hoy en día, le quedaba muy bien

-¿sabes Burbuja?-le dije mientras estábamos en la orilla del mar

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto sin dejar de mirar al mar

-esa vez que estuve a punto de cometer un gran error, vi una alucinación… ¿Quién habrá sido ese chico?-dije mientras recordaba al chico de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes, a lo que Burbuja me miro sorprendida, y después me sonrió, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el mar

_"Mi querida princesa… siempre estaré aquí__…"_

* * *

**En esta parte tuve que modificar varias cosas, para ver la historia, busquen el Youtube por "Shiro no Musume" y lo ultimo que sale entre comillas, era lo que dijo Boomer en su saga, no lo dice Bell, espero que les haya gustado.**


	6. Regret Message

**¡Hola! aquí esta la siguiente parte de la saga**

"_blablabla…": _**Lo que escribo siempre entre comillas**

_-blablabla…- o Blablabla…: _**recuerdos**

Blablabla…: **Burbuja narrando**

* * *

"_si pudiera lograr volver a nacer…"_

Regret Message

_-¿en verdad esto es posible? No puedo creer que con eso se pueda cumplir un sueño- dice Burbuja mientras acompaña a Boomer en la orilla del mar_

_-¿le gustaría intentarlo princesa?- le pregunta sonriente Boomer_

_-¡yo no necesito hacer algo tan tonto como eso!-le dice cruzándose de brazos arrogantemente, a lo que Boomer se pone triste_

_-además… todo lo que yo quiera, tu me lo harás realidad… ¿no es así?-le dice la princesa sonriéndole amablemente_

_- jeje, claro- le responde el fiel sirvienta a la princesa_

* * *

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, después de la revolución y la derrota de la tirana princesa, a las orillas del mar, había una niña que no se podía mover. Existía una historia sobre ese gran océano, la leyenda de mil mares. Solo tendrías que tener un sueño muy especial, escribirlo en un papel y enviarlo al mar, así se te cumpliría…

_-y dime Boomer, ¿Qué deseaste?- le pregunta curiosa Burbuja a su sirviente_

_-bueno…-_

_-¿si?-pregunta otra vez Burbuja impaciente_

_-siempre e deseado, que mi princesa tuviera pechos mas grandes- le responde_

_-¿¡QUE?- exclama Burbuja sorprendida y ruborizada_

_-jeje, solo bromeaba… lo que siempre, toda mi vida e deseado, es que mi princesa sea por siempre muy feliz- l dice poniéndose a su lado_

_-pues si eso es lo que deseas, quédate por siempre a mi lado, por que solo cuando estas conmigo yo soy realmente feliz- le dice felizmente la princesa a Boomer_

_-muy bien, si yo llegara a faltar, recuerde que mi alma siempre estará con usted…-_

"_que la fe que hay en ti_

_Tu frasco pueda llevar_

_Y el deseo que contiene pueda_

_En el brotar_

_En silencio se desvanecerá_

_Hacia las horas del mar"_

Todo lo puedo recordar muy bien y tu siempre estas en esos recuerdos, pero mi egoísmo te hizo mucho daño…pero siempre, siempre con todo tu amor mis caprichosos deseos cumplías dejando todo tu dolor atrás

_Cuando volvió al castillo, cubierto de ese horrible color rojo, fue corriendo a la cocina, ya que era la hora de la merienda y el sabia que a mi solo me gustaba que el se la hiciera. Llegó al patio donde yo estaba tirada, al verlo, me levanté de un salto, al verlo cubierto de sangre, mi rostro se volvió blanco, el solo me sonrió y me dijo_

_-jeje, parece que la asusté, perdóneme- me dijo tratando de calmarme_

_-Len…yo no- creo que el sabia lo que iba a decir, y me interrumpió_

_-La merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor- dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre la mía…_

_Después me posé detrás de la puerta de Boomer y pude escuchar como lloraba…_

Mi vida nunca lo podrá remediar, yo se…yo se que lo que hice fue horrible y estuvo muy mal, por eso…

-deseo…otra oportunidad- dije y lancé mi botella con el mensaje dentro al mar

"_que la fe que hay en ti_

_Tu frasco pueda llevar_

_Manteniendo el deseo_

_Que sea realidad_

_Con mis lágrimas yo le ruego_

_Así a las holas del mar"_

_-Ah, pero si es la hora de la merienda…-_

….

_-¡NOO!-gritó desesperado y entre llantos un sirviente que veía su muerte…un sirviente, de rostro similar…_

Me quedé mirando el mar feliz, pero, los recuerdos me hicieron cambiar de humor y solo me tire al mar y empecé a llorar desenfrenadamente

"_que la fe que hay en ti_

_Tu frasco pueda llevar_

-perdóname…-

_Manteniendo el deseo_

_Que sea realidad_

-¡perdóname…!-

_En silencio se desvanecerá_

-¡perdóname…!-

_Hacia las horas del mar"_

-¡Dios mío…!-

"_que la fe que hay en ti_

-¡Te lo ruego…!-

_Tu frasco pueda llevar_

_Llevándose consigo _

_Mi tristeza y alma_

_Si pudiera lograr_

-¡si pudiera nacer…!-

_Volver a nacer…"_

-seria hermoso, que pudiéramos encontrarnos en otra vida…-

Miré asombrada a mi lado, pero no había nadie, pero yo me di cuenta de que era Boomer, quien seguía conmigo, aunque su cuerpo no esté aquí y yo sonreí

-gracias- dije y mire contenta al cielo...

..-

Años después…

..-

-Utonio Bubbles, iniciando…mis condiciones son estables- dijo por primera vez un robot recién creado, con un vestido celeste con una franja negra en medio, zapatos negros y calcetines blancos, ojos celestes y cabello rubio tomado en dos coletas.

-mucho gusto, sabes cual es tu nombre…eso es genial-le respondió su creador, el Prof. Utonio-tengo a alguien a quien presentarte…-

Entonces el Prof. Utonio dejo ver a un chico de cabellos rubios entre peinados arriba y despeinados abajo y ojos celestes, iguales a los de ella, quien llevaba una polera manga larga azul con una franja negra en medio, pantalones del ultimo color y zapatillas blancas

-Su nombre es…- en ese momento, una lagrima se escapó milagrosamente de el rostro del robot Bubbles Utonio

Boomer…

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado, bueno, este cap lo subí antes y mucho (MUCHO) mas rápido por ****Sifb****, a quien le debía una anunciación y se me olvido…de nuevo… bueno me encantaría que leyeran sus historias de la saga Evil, son como estas pero MUCHO mejor redactadas y escritas, además de mas largas, están en Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, lean en realidad todas sus historias, todas están geniales y profundas, pero les voy a decir algo sobre su saga que yo no dije… que el dijo "****a las personas que les guste los finales felices absténganse... no apta para cardiacos...****". Están avisados (xD), bueno**

**¡****Bye****! **

**PD: lo que dije sobre Bell en el capitulo anterior de la saga, sorry no la odio TANTO pero estaba con el demonio ese día por eso lo escribí -.-**


End file.
